


Blinking Away Darkness

by NervousOtaku (orphan_account)



Series: Tales of a 144 Player Fansession! [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Premonitions, F/M, Future Character Death, Kinda, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Prophetic Visions, SBURB Fan Session, Seer of Doom is a ballsucky Classpect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Or: I Can Do Nothing But Watch And Wait, But All I See Is Doom





	

Blink.

The Heir of Time is crushed by a colossal pumpkin.

Blink.

The Bard of Rage kills the Mage of Void in a fit of anger.

Blink.

The Seer of Time takes to cutting herself in her despair over losing her father.

Blink.

The Princes of Space and Time collide like titans, roaring challenges and shattering the universe.

Blink.

The Maid of Void displaces four whole planets from existence. The consorts, Denizens, and Heroes all die instantly.

Blink.

The Bard of Heart lashes out and kills the Page of Heart, pushing the Prince of Doom into a destructive rage.

Blink.

The Witch of Mind prepares herself for battle against the Witch of Hope, each one with their own brainwashed cult backing them.

Blink.

The Page of Space dies Heroically defending the Knight of Heart and a key frog from the Archagent, but the frog is still killed.

Blink.

“Pygmalion, it's time for your medication.”

He looks up, drawn out of his thoughts. The nurse is crouched over him, smiling gently and holding several pills in one hand and a styrofoam cup of water in the other.

Blink.

He continues to take the pills. They do nothing for him, and his condition worsens. He can't play the game, and the session is doomed.

Blink.

“I don't want them,” he says dully, “They don't work.”

The nurse frowns. “Why didn't you tell Doctor Kraw?”

“He was busy. Didn't listen.”

Blink.

She frowns, but continues to give him the pills. The doctor said he was making progress, so she thinks the pills must be doing good. The doctor never learns, and he stays on the pills.

Blink.

The nurse sighs, standing up. She is frowning, but has taken pity on this mess of a teenager.

“I better inform Doctor Kraw, then,” she says, “Can I get you anything?”

Blink.

The Seer of Life is hit by a car while waiting for her guardian to return home.

Blink.

“Flowers,” he says quietly, surprising the nurse by not asking for his book on the zoologically dubious, “I would like some flowers.”

Blink.

She is shocked and afraid he is rambling, so fetches his book anyway. The request for flowers never intercepts the guardian on their way out, so they are never delayed and the Seer of Life still dies.

Blink.

Shocked, the nurse asks, “Alright, what kind of flowers?”

“Marigolds.” he replies before she is done.

She nods and tells him to wait for a bit. She leaves the room and tells the guard she will be back.

The guard will cry at her funeral. She is doomed to die in three days. Nothing he can do will stop it. He has already tried several times, but that has only created doomed timelines thanks to the absence of the guard. Pygmalion knows this to be a fact.

Blink.

He faces off against a Denizen that is not his own, trying to protect a bleeding figure huddled in the corner. He did not enter the Medium fast enough, and was unable to warn everyone about the dos and don't's of the game. Now he and the girl he loves will die.

Blink.

It isn't very satisfying, he thinks, to fall in love because your visions told you to. But if he tries to resist, that will only spawn more doomed timelines.

Blink.

The nurse is back, telling him that Doctor Coulson has some marigolds growing out back.

She and the doctor are going to fetch some now. As she leaves again, she and the guard kiss, giggling softly.

Despite how detached he promised to become, Pygmalion feels a wave of sorrow crash over him.

He stands up and moves over to the door.

“Hey.” he says aloud.

“What's wrong?” the guard nearby asks in concern.

“I'm sorry,” Pygmalion apologizes, “I can't even save you, and you're important.”

Blink.

The guard becomes concerned and calls for a doctor. He winds up medicated and in front of a desk discussing his family. He becomes frustrated trying to explain and runs out of the room, startling several volatile patients and starting a fight. He is injured and relocated.

Blink.

The guard is concerned, but simply says, “I don't understand,” and later gets in a traffic-accident while trying to decipher what he meant.

Blink.

The guard is concerned. He comes closer, asking, “Are you alright?”

“Is it okay to be scared even when you have all the answers?” Pygmalion asks quietly, thinking of the Seer of Time crying into her father's chest. Many times, the woman soothes the girl, but once there is no movement at all, only blood.

“Do you have all the answers?” the guard asks.

Blink.

Blink.

There are no visions.

Is there no wrong answer?

“I don't know.” he replies honestly after a moment of thought.

“Then don't be scared,” the guard replies confidently, “No one has all the answers, and everyone is important.”

Blink.

The Black King topples. Everyone raises their hands to cheer as the Knight of Hope painfully lifts his Valkyrie Standard for all to see. He is hurt, but he has won. They have won the game. All of them have won.

Pygmalion stands with the Seer of Life and speaks clearly for the first time in a long time, making her smile.

Blink.

“Yes,” he replies, “Everyone is.”


End file.
